


想要长长的围巾

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 每日一题练习
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta





	想要长长的围巾

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结那由
> 
> 虽然像流水账一样、没什么剧情……  
> 但是写完好平静啊（茶

函馆的冬天真冷。这是那由多走下客机降落梯时脑子冒出的第一个念头。

经纪人摩周给Gyroaxia放了一周多的冬休。“之后的圣诞和新年live就由不得你们轻松了。”摩周严肃地说。而他想的是不用放假也行，像原来一样练习再练习，早一秒超过那个男人。

但他扭头一看，他的同伴都露出了仿佛小学生等着老师宣布下课的神情，礼音更是立马跟剩下的节奏组约好旅行计划。

“那由多，休息也是很重要的。”贤汰像是看穿他的想法，安慰他说。

“好吧。”那由多终究没有破坏放假前的队内气氛。

留在东京也没什么想做的事，所以他买机票飞回故乡。看望母亲的任务在回家的头一天晚上完成，他有一搭没一搭地回答母亲的询问。

东京怎么样。生活习惯吗。和队友还处得来吗。Live顺利吗。

那由多一律说，很好，你不用担心。

他知道她永远不会来Gyroaxia现场，也不会观看live转播或是配信。他一再坚持自己要唱歌要玩乐队时，她无奈妥协，你果然是那个人的儿子。

你越来越像他了。那由多不想听到这句话，所以小心翼翼避开了一切可能伤害彼此的话题。

第二天母亲照常去上班。那由多早上起床写完新曲，下午便像高中一样出门找个ktv房间练习唱歌。本来应该约个录音室整个Gyroaxia一起排练的，但现在估计都联系不到了。以前都是他的“贴身助理”里塚负责，但那由多不想太依赖对方。

他走进商业街，在一排花花绿绿的招牌中一眼瞅见一个熟悉的高大身影。那由多想要避开，却不由自主地正面迎了上去。

“五稜，你有时间在这里闲逛，还不如去练琴。”

结人的眉毛瞬间拧起，“我想来看看新的时尚，关你什么事啊。”

“上次的live虽然有了点进步，但迫力远远不够，不足以做Gyroaxia的对手。”

“你为什么总是这样自说自话……”

“阿嚏”那由多打了个喷嚏，写完新歌的兴奋劲儿被冬风吹散，现在他才发觉自己一件衬衫一件外套就出门了。实在穿得太少了。

结人并没有继续抱怨，而是解下围巾，一圈一圈围在他脖子上。围巾还带着结人的温度，像小火炉一样暖和。

“你应该买条长点的，”那由多说，“下次就可以一起围了。”

Fin


End file.
